Terekakushi Shishunki
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Jugando a ser grandes, ahora jugando a ser niños es algo que ambos sabian pero ¿Que es lo que en realidad Dipper opinaría de la adolescencia? Después de vivirla 4 años...


**Terekakushi Shishunki.**

 **One-shot**

Dipper caminaba por la casa, un gran bostezo salió despertarse temprano era un poco agotador para él. Entró al baño encontrándose con Mabel que se andaba maquillando y eso era la imagen más graciosa que pudiera apreciar en esos momentos.

— ¿Poniéndote maquillaje? Eres solo una niña —dijo Dipper divertido al ver a Mabel maquillarse

—Dipper tenemos 16 años… —contesto Mabel que se movía nerviosa observándose en el espejo

Ella llegando a esa edad, se sentía un poco raro para Dipper y porque no admitirlo un poco celoso al saber que pensaba más seriamente en tener novio sin ningún ser fantástico de Gravity Falls, aunque también aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver a Mabel temblar del miedo al querer ponerse rímel, su cabello ahora estaba corto, ¿Dónde se había ido esa inocente niña? Esa niña que tejía suéteres y creaba sus modas con aquellos suéteres.

— _¿Podría tener novio? Es ese tipo del domingo, "¿Qué pasaría si?"_ —se preguntada Dipper mentalmente mientras lavaba sus dientes

Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a Mabel, posiblemente tendría novio o le interesaba alguien de la escuela, siempre era asi desde hace tiempo y como olvidarlo desde el inicio de aquel verano lleno de misterios, finalmente recordó que iba a salir y dejo una sudadera que era su favorita, ahora Mabel se ponía siempre cuando entraba a su cuarto y jugaba videojuegos.

—Te he dejado mi sudadera favorita para que la uses en casa —dijo Dipper saliendo mientras veía a Mabel entretenida con sus videojuegos —parece ser que te he malacostumbrando

Sonrió divertido, _"Permiso para usarla, concedido, te consiento"_ , recordaba la primera vez que Mabel se había adueñado de su sudadera favorita, finalmente le dio permiso para que se la quedara, aunque eso de que invadiera su cuarto sucedió de repente cuando habían vuelto de su verano.

 _Siempre perdía siempre a su traviesa sonrisa._

Regreso a su casa y Mabel ahora le insistía para que jugara con él ese videojuego emocionante de peleas y luchas, esa inocente adolescencia.

 **Dipper pov.**

Me desconcierta pero no lo muestro. Tu cara llorosa nunca cambia, ¿Cierto? Pierdo ante ella fácilmente.

—Vamos Dipper juega conmigo —dijo Mabel haciendo un enorme puchero y haciendo una cara llorosa —eres malo…

"Winner" Había ganado fácilmente, sabía que Mabel le insistiría por otra partida más.

— ¡Otra partida más! No quiero perder contra Dipper —exclamo Mabel molesta moviendo el mando del juego

—Estoy cansado Mabel —dijo Dipper molesto

—Quiero otra partida más —contesto Mabel haciendo otro puchero a punto de llorar

 _No estoy bromeando, en serio, es tan vergonzoso el decirlo en voz alta_

 **Normal pov**

Habían comenzado otra partida, Dipper movía el mando aburrido pero volvía a jugar por que Mabel no quería perder su revancha contra él pero al parecer las cosas iban desequilibradas.

—Voy ganando…

—Te ganare al final —comento Mabel viendo a otro lado haciendo un puchero

—Eres mal perdedora Mabel —sonriendo Dipper sabía qué hacer en esos casos

—Vamos… —murmuro Mabel irritada porque andaba perdiendo

—Si sigues asi perderás

Un movimiento fallido, Mabel se había alzado un poco observando directo a la pantalla, Dipper se sorprendió, aparte de que se lamentó por el pobre cojín de Pato que era aplastado, minutos después Mabel celebraba su victoria, Dipper se había dejado ganar.

— ¡Winner! Le gané a Dipper, te gane Dipper —dijo Mabel celebrando —Ohhh he pisado a Pato

—Pato ha sufrido por la celebración de Mabel Pines, aquí estamos en el lugar de los hechos —comento Dipper haciendo que el mando era su micrófono

—Cállate, ¿Qué no vez? Necesitamos un médico urgente, el peluche de Pato anda muriendo y es una emergencia —contesto Mabel abrazando el peluche fuertemente

—Asi morirá rápidamente…

Otro día diferente, Dipper leía un libro entretenido observo ligeramente a Mabel que permanecía con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¿Qué sucede Dipper? —dijo Mabel dejando de ver la televisión

—Nada solo miro que has cambiado demasiado —contesto Dipper observando bien a Mabel

—Hemos crecido, haber cuando volvemos a Gravity Falls de nuevo —comento Mabel sonriendo

—Tienes razón…

—Me acuerdo cuando a cierta personita le gustaba alguien mayor —dijo Mabel sonriendo ampliamente — ¿Qué harás cuando veas a Wendy?

Una fase rebelde de ocultar la vergüenza, ella ríe inocentemente, sin mostrarla.

—N-nada, eso fue una fase más…

—Claro, Dipper ahora es un adolescente —dijo Mabel riendo

—Igual que cierta persona que a cada rato busca novio —comento Dipper suspirando

—Por lo menos este año conseguiré uno, no como alguien

—Sí, como te creo

La mañana siguiente almorzaban mientras que Dipper se preguntaba ciertas cosas, _"Siempre seremos así, ¿Cierto? Mañana en el futuro, aun discutiendo"_ al darse cuenta Mabel le había robado parte de su almuerzo.

Dipper no estaba bromeando, en serio, siempre había estado a su lado cuidándola, recordando lo que había pasado en Gravity Falls, sonrió divertido eran los gemelos Pines.

Recordó como aquellas veces, antes habían peleado por su estatura pero a partir de la llamada adolescencia había ido pegando estirones creciendo y viendo a Mabel como una niña, aunque algunas veces ella lloraba por andar pequeña y como Dipper se burlaba que andaba enana.

De pequeños actuaban como si fueran mayores, ahora actuando como niños.

Aquel día caminaba al cuarto de Mabel, se le había hecho raro que no invadiera su cuarto como siempre, la encontró llorando observando una fotografía. Tomó su mano y estaba decidido a hacer que ella riera como típicamente lo hacía aunque llorar de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

 _Ven lo diré en voz alta, "Eres importante para mí", y seguiré diciéndolo de ahora en adelante._

—Sabes Mabel, tú eres importante para mí asi que deja de llorar —dijo Dipper jalando a Mabel que ahora reía divertida

 _Siempre seremos así, ¿Cierto? Mañana en el futuro, siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote._

—Dipper eres un gran hermano, tonto —contesto Mabel saltando para subirse a la espalda de Dipper

—Nos caeremos Mabel, bájate

—Eres un gigantón…

No sabía duda esa era una adolescencia demasiado problemática para ambos, Dipper sonrió divertido hizo que Mabel se olvidara de sus problemas.

* * *

 **Este fic esta basado en la canción con el mismo nombre que el titulo hace tiempo la escuche y no se dije, esta es ideal para los hermanos Pines pero no fue hasta estos momentos que pude hacer el one-shot por fin**

 **Uhhhhh! Pero enserio :3 espero que les guste y les digo un hola y hasta luego, porque se que volvere a entrar a este fandom Xd pero no se cuando o tal vez con algun one-shot diferente**

 **Depende, depende :3 y tambien :v si recuerdan hay donde llora Mabel es porque la han rechazado, en la canción rechazan a la chica debido que el chico que le gusta quiere a la chica que gusta de su hermano XDD un poco enredado pero es gracioso porque si se dan cuenta la culpa originalmente es del hermano por andar enamorando personas :v ok no -le pegan- yo sigo diciendo que es culpa de esa chica ¬¬ XDD esa parte de la saga es la que menos me gusta más cuando el pobre es rechazado, y cuando ella se declara :'v es triste porque la rechaza creyendo que es una broma**

 **Mi heart**

 **Bye!**


End file.
